While there are increasing demands for mobile phones and flat panel displays, flexible copper foil/polyimide laminates used therein are strongly required to achieve a higher density. It is thus required to miniaturize circuitry patterns and reduce the laminate gage. To meet such requirements, laminates are prepared by using a very thin copper foil as the conductor layer and laminating it to a polyimide film via various adhesives. For example, JP-A 4-340791 describes the use of an adhesive based on nylon/brominated epoxy/phenolic resin; JP-A 8-162734 describes the use of an adhesive layer of thermoplastic polyimide; and JP-A 2001-102693 describes the use of an epoxy/nitrile rubber adhesive. Flexible copper foil/polyimide laminates having very thin copper foil laminated with such adhesives, however, suffer from several problems. The adhesive layers are more than 10 μm and the resulting laminates are also relatively thick. The laminates are less resistant to folding and less flexible. The laminates have poor high-temperature properties since the adhesives have a glass transition temperature (Tg) of less than 300° C.